69 Flowers
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah cinta satu dari sekian jutaan kisah cinta yang pernah terjadi di dunia. Diungkapkan dalam 69 tangkai bunga yang memiliki makna. Mewakili perasaan mereka. Kaname x Zero Fanfiction. AU, Shounen-ai. Didedikasikan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6!


**69 Flowers**

Megami Mayuki

**.**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

.

Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero

**.**

Drabble fic, AU, **Shounen-ai**, OOC, Typo, Mistypo, **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

Saya tidak mengambil maupun mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi kecuali kepuasan diri semata

**.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**(0)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Gladious<strong>

Cinta itu sederhana. Bahkan saking sederhananya kau akan mampu jatuh cinta hanya dengan satu pandangan. Kuran Kaname tidak percaya akan hal itu. Bahkan ia pernah meragukan sahabatnya Takuma ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu mengatakan menyukai sepupunya. Entah karma atas penghinaannya pada Takuma atau bukan, kini Kuran Kaname harus bertekuk lutut pada fakta itu. Kuran Kaname harus mengakui jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Kiryuu Zero.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sederhana. Tidak perlu sebuah pertemuan romantis untuk membuatmu merasakannya. Karena faktanya Kaname tidak jatuh cinta pada Zero dengan pertemuan seolah takdir seperti saling bertabrakan ketika terlambat berangkat ke sekolah pada hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru. Ataupun pertemuan seperti tanpa sengaja tanganmu bersentuhan saat mengambil buku yang sama di rak perpustakaan. Cintanya tidak tumbuh dari sebuah pertemuan romantis seperti itu.

Hari itu adalah hari tersial dalam hidup seorang Kuran Kaname. Untuk pertama kalinya catatannya sebagai siswa teladan dan panutan di Cross Academy harus tercoreng. Salahkan Aidou yang berani-beraninya bolos dengan salah satu penggemarnya. Salahkan Akatsuki yang memintanya menemani mencari pemuda blonde itu di saat bel pelajaran telah berdering. Salahkan Yagari-_sensei_ yang kebetulan memergoki mereka bertiga dan dengan seenaknya tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu kandang kuda sekolahnya dengan ember dan penggaruk di kedua tangannya. Ya, Yagari-_sensei_ menghukum mereka bertiga membersihkan kandang kuda sekolah.

"Kaname-_sama, _aku benar minta maaf soal ini." Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya pemuda berambut coklat itu mendengar permintaan maaf dari Aidou. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan dingin. Kalau bukan karena menjaga _imej_, ingin rasanya menampar pemuda yang mengaku mengaguminya itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aidou membuatnya terlibat masalah. Kaname menghela napas panjang. Tidak ada gunanya melampiaskan kemarahannya sekarang. Yang dia inginkan adalah segera menyelesaikan hukuman dari Yagari-_sensei_ dan pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan sampai terlibat masalah lagi," kata sang ketua kelas itu akhirnya. Tidak enak juga melihat tatapan memohon yang dari tadi Aidou berikan padanya.

Dasar Aidou. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kaname menutup mulutnya kini ia telah membuat masalah lagi. Bisa ia lihat sekarang pemuda sepupu Akatsuki itu beradu tatapan dengan kuda betina paling galak, White Lily. Setahu pemuda bermanik _crimson_ itu tidak ada satu pun penghuni Cross Academy yang berani mendekati kuda itu. Bahkan saat pelajaran menunggang kuda pun para guru melarang mereka menungganginya. Entah apa yang kepala sekolah pikirkan, sampai sekarang kenapa tidak mengganti kuda itu.

"Hanabusa, jangan mulai membuat masalah dengan kuda itu. Akan menyusahkan kalau nanti mengamuk," kata Akatsuki memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan," balas Aidou, "dia bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari kandangnya. Apanya yang kuda paling ditakuti," sambil mengacungkan penggaruk ke arah kuda putih itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Seakan mengerti ucapan pemuda yang dijuluki Idol itu, Lily memberontak di dalam kandangnya. Dua kaki depannya mendang pintu kandang dengan sekali tendang pintunya langsung terbuka. Tak lama kemudian Lily sudah berlari ke arah ketiga siswa tingkat tiga itu.

"AAAAAA!" teriak Aidou histeris begitu Lily berlari ke arahnya. Refleks pemuda pemilik manik biru itu berlari menghindar. Namun kelihatannya nasib sedang membenci Aidou hari ini. Baru beberapa langkah kakinya terpeleset kotoran kuda. Keseimbangannya goyah. Tubuhnya jatuh mengikuti tarikan gravitasi. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik lengan Kaname yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

BRUK!

Kedua pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai.

"KANAME-SAMA! AIDOU! AWAS!"

Belum sempat pulih dari keterkejutannya saat mereka jatuh. Teriakan Akatsuki menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa insiden ini belum usai. Di atas mereka berdua kuda Lily tengah berdiri dengan kedua kaki depan diangkat siap menerjang mereka.

"HUWAAAA!"

"LILY! HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan terakhir itu tidak datang dari Aidou, Kaname maupun Akatsuki. Suara lain menggema di kandang itu. Kaname baru pertama kali mendengar suara itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara malaikat yang berbisik memberikan keajaiban. Atau sebenarnya suara itu memang ajaib, karena begitu suara itu terdengar kuda yang beberapa detik yang lalu hampir membunuhnya dan Aidou berhenti.

Entah berapa lama mereka bertiga dikuasai keterkejutan. Namun, ketika pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu tersadar di hadapannya tengah berdiri pemuda lain. Kaname tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menenangkan kuda putih sialan yang hampir saja membunuhnya itu. Yang paling ketara adalah mahkota _silver_ yang membingkai wajahnya.

Setelah memastikan kuda putih itu tenang, pemuda misterius itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketika pemuda tingkat ketiga itu. Sekarang Kaname bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menyelamatkannya tadi. Rambut _silver_ pendek lihat membingkai wajah tampan yang kini menampakkan ekspresi kesal. Mata _lilac_ yang baru pertama kali ia lihat menatap _crimson_-nya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Suara yang malaikat yang bernada membentak itu keluar dari bibir _plum_ itu. Nampak jelas ia sedang marah.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Namun Kaname sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi itu. Di matanya sosok itu terlihat mempesona. Lebih mempesona dari sosok indah mana pun yang pernah ditemuinya.

**7 Honesty**

"Zero, bangun! Zero," seru Yuuki pada sahabat baiknya itu, "aku membawamu ke sini untuk belajar. Bukan untuk tidur. _Mou_..."

"_Urusai_, Yuuki!" Dua kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Zero disertai erangan singkat menanggapi komplain yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Zero..." Yuuki sekali lagi menggoyang-goyang tubuh pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut tanda tidak suka dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. padahal ia sudah susah-susah meminta _senpai_ favoritnya itu mengajari mereka. "Maaf, _Senpai_," kata Yuuki, "padahal kau sudah bersedia meluangkan waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Siang itu, rutinitas Kaname sedikit berubah. Biasanya jam segini ia akan duduk di belakang meja di ruang Dewan Siswa memeriksa laporan yang masuk. Namun, siang ini Yuuki memohon padanya untuk mengajari ia dan temannya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, di dalam perpustakaan duduk berhadapan dengan dua adik kelasnya dengan berbagai buku tertumpuk di hadapan mereka.

"Kiryuu_-kun_... Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Kaname memecahkan keheningan di antara ia dan Yuuki.

"Ah! Zero memang selalu seperti itu. Bahkan di kelas pun dia juga sering tidur. Kalau seperti itu terus akan kudoakan nilainya segera turun," celoteh gadis berambut coklat itu menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Mata _crimson_ menatap sosok pemuda di samping Yuuki itu dengan seksama. Pemuda yang sama yang dia temui saat insiden di kandang kuda beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terlipat menumpu kepalanya. Raut wajah yang kala itu terlihat marah, kini nampak tenang dan damai. Di balik beberapa helai _silver_-nya yang jatuh menutupi wajah pemuda itu, sepasang manik _lilac_ bersembunyi di belakang kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Hembusan napasnya terdengar pelan menandakan betapa tidurnya terasa damai.

Melihat wajah itu, menatap mata itu, mendengar hembusan napas itu, Kaname tidak pernah bosan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa damai dan gelisah secara bersamaan setiap kali berada di dekat pemuda itu. Di mata Kaname setiap _inchi_ dari pemilik surai _silver_ itu serasa menarik untuk diperhatikan. Wajah itu, mata itu, suara itu seperti candu yang selalu membuat Kaname ingin mendekat dan menariknya dalam pesona

Kiryuu Zero, begitulah nama pemuda itu disebut. Sejak pertemuan yang tidak mengenakan di kandang kuda yang berakhir dibentaknya ia, Aidou dan Akatsuki serta adu mulut antara Aidou dan Zero, Kaname mulai tertarik dengan pemuda itu. Selama ini ia tidak akan pernah berpikir ada orang yang berani membentaknya. Biar bagaimanapun Kaname adalah siswa paling dihormati bukan hanya karena jabatannya sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa tapi juga keluarganya yang terkenal elit. Ditambah lagi untuk membela kuda pula.

Sejak saat itu, pemuda bersurai _dark brown_ itu selalu tertarik dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Zero. Dari yang Kaname tahu, Zero dikenal sebagai musuh para siswa terutama siswi yang pemarah dan dingin. Sebagai salah satu anggota Komite Kedisiplinan pemuda bersurai _silver_ itu tak segan-segan menjatuhkan hukuman pada siapapun yang melanggar peraturan terutama yang menyelinap keluar asrama. Pemuda itu juga ternyata satu-satunya orang yang bisa mendekati dan menunggangi White Lily, kuda paling kurang ajar yang hampir saja menginjaknya. Dari cerita yang didengarnya dari Takuma, Zero-lah yang merawat kuda itu selama ini. Pantas saja dia marah waktu itu.

Kiryuu Zero adalah pribadi yang menarik. Dia tidak pernah membeda-bedakan siapapun dan tidak takut pada apapun. Pernah dalam rapat gabungan antara Dewan Siswa dan Komite Kedisiplinan beberapa hari yang lalu, pemuda itu satu-satunya yang berani secara tegas menentang keputusannya dan terang-terang bersedia adu mulut dengannya. Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang berani menentangnya. Bagi Kaname, Zero adalah pribadi yang unik yang membuatnya terpikat oleh daya tariknya.

**3 Clover**

Musim gugur telah mencapai pertengahannya. Sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu menggantikan panasnya musim panas. Daun-daun momiji sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, mulai berguguran dari tangkainya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terjadi di Cross Academy. Salah satu pohon momiji yang berada di belakang gedung sekolah elit itu mengalami siklus serupa. Yang membedakan adalah kehadiran sosok yang sangat kontras berdiri bersandar di bawah salah satu pohon momiji.

Seragamnya yang berwarna hitam dengan helaian mahkota _silver_-nya nampak kontras dengan nuansa musim gugur yang didominasi dengan warna jingga dan coklat. Semilir angin bertiup, meniup helain _silver_ pendek milik sosok itu. Seragam hitam yang ia kenakan nampak semakin menonjolkan sosoknya. Tapi, bukankah hal itu yang membuatnya tampak seperti pusat perhatian dalam sebuah lukisan.

Dari sosok pemuda itu, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, sesosok lain yang lebih tinggi darinya melangkah makin lama makin memempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Zero_-kun_." Begitulah sosok pemuda itu memanggil pemilik mahkota perak itu.

"Kuran." Begitulah sosok itu memanggil pemuda yang baru sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Terdengar jelas terdapat nada ketus dari pertanyaan itu. "Kalau soal urusan Komite Kedisiplinan bisa bicarakan saat rapat nanti, kan?" Masih dengan nada yang sama.

Mendengar kalimat bernada kurang menyenangkan dari seorang Kiryuu Zero bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Kaname. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang pun sifat pemuda itu tak pernah berubah.

"Bukan hal itu yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Kaname dengan kalem.

Mata _crimson_ itu menatap tepat ke arah sepasang _lilac_ dengan tatapan serius. Hening. Lama. Dalam. Sudah berapa kali ia bertemu pandang dengan manik _lilac_ itu? Tapi sama sekali ia tidak pernah sekali pun merasa bosan. Dari manik _crimson_-nya Kaname bisa melihat terlihat makin lama wajah Zero semakin lama menunjukkan ekspresi canggung.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap Zero ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kaname bisa merasakan ada aura tidak nyaman yang dipancarkan Zero saat ini. Namun, pemilik helaian _dark brown_ itu tidak peduli. Kali ini Kaname ingin bersikap egois. Dipegangnya wajah manis itu dengan kedua tangannya, membawa kembali sepasang mata lavender itu menatap matanya. Pipi Zero terasa dingin di kedua telapak tangannya yang hangat dan besar. Apakah dia menunggu terlalu lama? Ditatapnya sepasang mata itu dalam, seolah ingin mengatakan dari kedua mata _crimson_-nya perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Wajah Zero terasa menegang yang masih dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. Entah itu hanya khayalan Kaname atau bukan nampak semburat merah menghiasi kulit pucat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Diam. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Zero yang biasanya akan segera naik pitam hanya memandangnya dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Mungkin Zero bisa melihat dan merasakan ada perasaan gugup sedang dirasakan pemuda di hadapannya. Kaname menarik napas dalam, mengusir perasaan gugup dalam dirinya. Dilepaskannya kedua tangan yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di kedua pipi Zero. sekali lagi ditatapnya sepasang mata _lilac_ itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Zero, _I love you. Please be mine_."

**2 Iris dan 6 Marjoram**

Zero menatap daun momiji yang jatuh dari pohon tempat ia bersandar. Ini sudah daun ke entah seratus berapa yang ia hitung ketika menyentuh tanah. Kurang kerjaan? Memang itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda bermahkota _silver_ itu. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang Zero suka, apa lagi yang ditunggu adalah _senpai_ yang menduduki peringkat pertama dalam daftar _senpai_ yang paling menyebal milik Zero. Atau setidaknya itulah anggapan yang semua orang pikirkan.

Tadi pagi sebuah pesan yang disampaikan oleh Kaname melalui salah satu teman atau mungkin _follower_-nya datang padanya, meminta Zero untuk menemuinya di belakang. Katanya ada hal yang penting yang _senpai_ berambut coklat itu bicarakan dengannya. Tentu saja Zero tidak segera mengiyakan pesan yang bernada perintah itu. Memangnya dia mau disuruh seperti itu.

Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di bawah pohon momiji yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai berguguran. Dieratkannya blazer seragamnya untuk menghalau hembusan angin yang hari ini terasa cukup dingin. Apa lagi ia sudah berada di sini sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Zero melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih tinggal 2 menit lagi sebelum waktu mereka berjanji.

Zero berharap ini bukan akal-akalan para pengikut bodoh -begitu Zero menyebutnya- si ketua Dewan Siswa yang ingin menjebaknya. Tidak salah kalau pemuda berambut perak itu beranggapan seperti itu. Mengingat meraka memang membencinya karena sifatnya yang tidak memiliki rasa hormat sedikit pun terhadap Kaname. Hah! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin melubangi kepala mdreka satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba kejadian sebelum ia datang ke tempat ini terbesit dalam benaknya. Ia ingat, saat si pengantar pesan yang sekarang dia ingat bernama Takuma-_senpai_ datang ke kelasnya Yuuki sedang duduk bersamanya. Keberadaan Yuuki bukanlah sesuatu yang janggal, namun apa yang dikatakan gadis itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak biasanya Kaname-_senpai_ menyuruhmu datang ke belakang sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya waktu itu.

"Ah, jangan-jangan..." Zero masih ingat seringai yang disunggingkan Yuuki padanya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan jujur ia sangat membencinya, "Kaname-_senpai_ ingin menembakmu!"

Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah benjolan muncul di kepala putri kepala sekolah itu.

Kalau boleh jujur sedikit banyak Zero berharap apa yang dikatakan Yuuki akan menjadi kenyataan. Zero awalnya memang memungkiri ada perasaan seperti ini, tapi berbohong pada diri sendiri adalah hal yang mustahil. Perasaan ini, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan pada siapapun. Bahkan pada orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Zero bukan tipe orang yang ekspresif tentang cinta. Bertindak tegas dan dingin adalah mudah baginya, tapi soal cinta pemuda itu tidak punya pengalaman banyak.

Harapan tidak selalu akan terkabul. Tidak mungkin Kaname berbalik menyukainya. Tiap pertemuan mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran tidak berguna atau lebih tepatnya Zero yang berusaha menutupi perasaannya dengan bersikap ketus dan sarkastik serta Kaname yang selalu menghina kontrol emosinya yang buruk. Pemilik manik _lilac_ itu terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apa lagi sikapnya yang dari awal pertemuan mereka bukanlah kesan pertama yang baik.

"Zero_-kun_." Panggilan yang sangat dihapalnya membangunkan sang pelilik nama dari pikirannya

"Kuran," balas Zero dengan nada ketusnya yang biasa. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Masih dengan nada yang sama seolah ia tidak peduli. "Kalau soal urusan Komite Kedisiplinan bisa bicarakan saat rapat nanti, kan?"

"Bukan hal itu yang ingin kubicarakan," jawab Kaname tenang.

Mata _crimson_ itu menatap tepat ke arah sepasang _lilac_ berada. Bisa dia rasakan tatapan serius dari sepasang manik yang diam-diam ia sukai. Anehnya kali ini ada sesuatu yang tersirat dari mata _crimson_ itu yang tidak mengerti. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut sang _senpai_. Kaname hanya terus menatapnya dengan intens. Makin lama tatapan itu membuatnya canggung. Kaname memang bukan orang yang talk active seperti halnya Yuuki tapi menghadapi Kaname yang seperti ini adalah hal baru baginya.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa?" ucap Zero ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau ditatap seperti itu terus, pemuda bermahkota lavender itu tidak akan sanggup mengontrol emosinya. Ia yakin jika terus seperti itu wajahnya akan memanas.

Sepasang telapak tangan besar tiba-tiba bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat pipi anggota Komite Kedisiplinan itu. Tanpa ia sadari tangan itu perlahan mengembalikan arah pandangannya kepada wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Wajah Zero terasa memanas saat ia sadar milik siapa kedua telapak tangan hangat yang ada di masing-masing pipinya.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir _plum_ itu. Zero tak sanggup berkata apapun. Pandangannya hanya mampu tertuju sepasang mata _crimson_ itu. Pikirannya kalut dan kacau. _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

"Zero, _I love you. Please be mine_."

Zero tertegun, mendengar dua kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Kaname benar-benar meruntuhkan dunia Zero. Pemuda itu yakin Kaname mengatakan I love you padanya. Zero yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi dan sekarang sedang bangun. Zero yakin ia sedang tidak berbaring di kasurnya dan memimpikan hal gila seperti itu.

"Zero?"

Panggilan bernada pertanyaan itu membuyarkan Zero dari pikirannya. Ah, ia sadar ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Zero mendekatkan dirinya pada Kaname, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Diletakkan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lengan Kaname yang entah sejak kapan diangkat dari wajahnya. Zero mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Dibawa bibirnya mendekati telinga Kaname. Ia berbisik...

"_I love you too. Please make me yours_."

**10 Viscaria**

Zero menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin di salah satu sudut toilet. Dari pantulan di cermin bisa ia lihat wajahnya gelisah dan gugup yang nampak jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya segelisah ini. Rambutnya masih perak seperti biasa, hanya saja terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Wajahnya masih tampan atau tepatnya manis seperti biasa. Masih tetap mulus dan pucat. Baju yang dia kenakan juga tampak serasi. Kali ini Zero tengah mengenakan setelan jas putih lengkap dengan vest berwarna sama dan dasi berwarna lavender yang serasi dengan matanya. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu gelisah dan gugup seperti ini?

"Zero?"

"Kaname?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ujar Zero refleks. Pemuda itu nampak kaget ketika melihat kekasihnya tiba berdiri di samping.

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau langsung menghilang begitu pesta di mulai. Aku mencarimu," kata Kaname, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kaname bisa mendengar ada nada keraguan ketika mendengar jawaban Zero. Kelihatannya ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tapi Kaname tidak mau terlalu mendesak Zero mengatakan apa yang mengganggunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke _hall_. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Kaname menggandeng tangan Zero membawanya untuk keluar dari toilet.

Langkah mereka baru berjalan beberapa langkah, hingga Zero tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kaname, kau yakin tidak apa-apa membawaku ke pesta kelulusanmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, Kaname membalik badannya menatap Zero. Pemuda bermanik lavender itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya di balik helaian peraknya. Kaname tersenyum tipis. Melihat Zero yang biasanya dingin dan acuh menjadi sesensitif ini adalah hal yang langka. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini mempengaruhi kekasihnya sampai seperti ini. Zero yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan penilaian orang lain. Bahkan saat teman-teman yang Zero sebut pengikutnya itu tahu hubungan. Bagaimana beberapa dari mereka yang dengan frontal menentang mereka. Mengatai Zero-nya sebagai orang yang tidak pantas untuknya. Tidak sampai di situ, bahkan mereka berani menyakiti kekasihnya itu baik dengan kata-kata maupun perbuatan. Kalau bukan dicegah Zero dia pasti sudah membuat mereka dikeluarkan dari Cross Academy. Kaname terlalu yakin kalau Zero tidak akan terpengaruh. Mungkin sedikit banyak semua itu tetap merasuk ke dalam hatinya Dibelainya pipi dari wajah yang masih tertunduk di hadapannya, berusaha memberi ketenangan untuk kekasihnya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Kaname, Zero mengangkat wajahnya.

"Zero, aku tidak pernah menyesal bersamamu. Apakah kau menyesal bersamaku?"

Sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan Kaname.

"Aku merasa lengkap bersamamu. Bagiku kau itu sempurna. Dari dulu, sekarang maupun nanti sekalipun kau adalah orang yang sempurna untukku. Apa lagi malam ini aku bisa memamerkan betapa sempurnanya dirimu pada semua orang."

"Dasar gombal."

**.**

Malam ini adalah pesta kelulusan untuk kelas siswa tahun ketiga Cross Academy. Sudah menjadi tradisi di sekolah ini untuk merayakannya dengan pesta dansa. Dari pada terus bersedih karena perpisahan lebih baik membuat memori terakhir yang menyenangkan. Selain itu, ini akan menjadi ajang pamer pasangan terakhir bagi mereka. Karena itulah Zero ada di sini dan mungkin beberapa adik tingkat yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Suaramu musik dansa mengalun indah ketika sepasang kekasih itu memasuki _hall_. Nampak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanyut dalam permainan musik itu dengan tarian dansa. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Zero bisa melihat Aidou sedang menjadi rebutan untuk dansa dengan gadis-gadis. Ada juga teman sekelas Kaname yang Zero rasa bernama Shiki sedang berdansa dengan Rima. Ada juga _senpai_ paling menyebalkan setara Aidou yang dia yakin bernama Ruka menatapnya dengan tatapan mudah. Masih tidak terima rupanya Kaname jadi miliknya.

Semuanya tampak gembira dan bahagia. Meraka semua menyatu dengan suasana hangat ini. Mereka menyatu dengan alunan dan lantai dansa yang siap mengingat setiap langkah dan gerak dansa mereka. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah saat pembukaan tadi adalah benar. Hari ini mari buat kenangan menyenangkan terakhir di sekolah ini.

Kaname melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Zero. Dibaliknya tubuhnya menghadap pemuda pemilik mata lavender itu sambil sedikit melebarkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Tidak menyenangkan kalau mereka yang bersenang-senang," katanya pada Zero, "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, _My Prince_?"

**20 Krisan**

"Kau pasti mendekati Kaname_-sama _pasti hanya karena dia kaya."

Kalimat tuduhan seperti itu bukan hal yang baru baginya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat itu. Saat dimulai hubungan Kaname dan dirinya, tuduhan itu diberikan padanya oleh teman-teman Kaname. Selepas itu pun ada segelintir orang yang masih saja ada yang menuduhnya seperti itu.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Zero tentang kekayaan maupun harta yang dimiliki Kaname. dia memang tahu bahwa Kaname berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tapi ia bahkan baru tahu kalau keluarga Kaname sekaya itu setelah kekasihnya itu mengajaknya berkunjung ke mansion yang Kaname sebut rumah itu. Di sana pula lah ia mendengar aset keluarga Kuran yang bertebaran di dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Waktu itulah baru ia mengerti kenapa banyak orang menuduhnya seperti itu.

Berbeda dengan Kaname yang berasal dari keluarga elit terpandang, Zero hanyalah seorang putra pegawai biasa dengan kehidupan yang sederhana. Ia bisa masuk ke Cross Academy yang terkenal sebagai sekolah pun karena beasiswa. Setelah lulus sekolah pun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Cross Academy menjadi perawat kuda di sana. Zero sudah terlalu menyayangi Lily dan tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya. Baru sekitar dua tahun kemudian Kaname memaksanya untuk melanjutkan kuliah setelah Kaname berjanji akan membeli Lily dan memelihara kuda itu bersama kuda lain di mansionnya agar ia bisa dengan mudah bertemu dan memeriksa keadaan kuda kesayangan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pasti mendekati Kaname_-sama _pasti hanya karena dia kaya."

Ah. Tuduhan itu bahkan kembali muncul ketika banyak keluarga kaya yang hendak menjodohkan Kaname dengan putra putri mereka yang jelas ditolak Kaname karena dirinya.

Apa sebegitu piciknyakah pikiran orang-orang yang mengaku terpelajar itu? Zero memang berasal kalangan menengah, tapi bukan berarti ia memanfaatkan semua keadaan yang ada dalam hidupnya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu betapa ia tidak suka ketika Kaname mengajaknya makan di restoran bintang lima hanya karena dia bilang ingin makan di luar. Sebelum mereka berhasil memasuki ke restoran itu Zero jamin kau akan melihatnya berbalik arah menyeret Kaname menuju restoran sedernana. Zero tidak pernah suka kalau Kaname memberinya berbagai barang yang harganya bisa mencukupi kehidupan Zero selama 3 bulan. Zero lebih memilih untuk mati-matian mencari beasiswa dari pada menerima tawaran Kaname untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Satu-satunya pemberian Kaname yang dia terima adalah janji pemuda _dark brown_ itu untuk membeli Lily dan merawatnya. Karena Zero yakin tidak ada yang bisa dan mau merawat kuda galak itu.

Tapi sedikit banyak Zero harus mengakui, mungkin yang dikatakan tuduhan itu benar. Dia mencintai Kaname karena pemuda itu kaya. Kalau Kaname tidak berasal dari keluarga elit terpandang ia tidak akan bertemu Kaname di Cross Academy. Atau mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah saling bertemu. Kalau Kaname bukan orang kaya dia tidak akan mungkin berhasil membujuknya untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengejar tujuan yang lebih tinggi. Kalau Kaname bukan orang kaya dia tidak akan menemukan dunia baru yang berbeda dengan dunianya selama ini. Karena kalau Kaname bukan orang kaya dia tidak akan menemukan sosok Kaname yang sekarang ini dia kenal dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang pangeran Kuran itu.

**11 Lily Putih dan 9 Ivy**

Kaname membuka matanya perlahan. Diliriknya jam alarm di samping tempat tidurnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00, waktu yang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai hari. Di luar terdengar suara hujan yang menjadi lagu pengiring tidur dari alam malam ini. Bau hujan yang menenangkan membuat penyandang marga Kuran itu ingin kembali ke peraduan. Kaname menutup matanya kembali, hendak mengembalikan jiwanya menuju kembali ke alam mimpi. Sayang, biarpun mata itu terpejam rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerangnya.

Kaname mengerang frustasi. Seingatnya ia tidak tidur terlalu awal malam ini. Dia bahkan tidur satu jam lebih larut dari biasanya untuk menonton film favoritnya. Padahal suasananya sudah mendukung untuk lebih lama bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Diliriknya penghuni lain dari tempat king size yang kini ditempatinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, sang partner justru nampak masih tertidur lelap. Dia terlihat tenang dan damai.

Kaname tersenyum lembut menatap sesosok wajah malaikat yang selama ini menemani harinya. Sudah berapa ribu kali mata _crimson_-nya menatap wajah itu. Sudah berapa kali pikiran dan tubuhnya mengingat setiap lekuk dari bagian tibuh itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bosan. Helain rambut perak yang sekarang sedikit lebih panjang dari saat SMA dulu nampak berantakan di atas bantal, beberapa bahkan ada yang menutupi wajah pucat itu. Tapi sang pemilik kelihatan sama sekali tak terganggu. Mata lavendar-nya yang kini masih tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Bulu matanya yang lentik jadi terlihat jelas. Tarikan napasnya terdengar pelan dan teratur. Sekali lagi Kaname tidak sanggup untuk menahan senyumnya kembali berkembang.

Entah sejak kapan kehadiran Zero sudah menghiasi kehidupannya bahkan berubah menjadi prioritas utama Kaname. Menjadi pusat kebahagian san pemilik _crimson_. Kebersamaannya dengan pemuda itu membuatnya lupa suda berapa tahun mereka lewati bersama. Membangun sedikit demi sedikit ikatan dan kenangan bersama-sama. Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak berjalan mulus dan baik-baik saja. Ada kalanya sebuah ketidakpengertian membuat mereka harus merasakan asam dan pahit. Ada kalanya setiap hal-hal kecil menjadi terasa begitu hangat dan indah. Tapi dari itu semaunya Kaname merasa bahagia. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kebahagian yang lebih besar dari ini. Hari-hari yang dia lalui dengan keberadaan Zero membuatnya semakin bahagia setiap detiknya.

Perhatian pemilik rambut _dark brown_ itu kini beralih pada tangan kanan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. Sebuah cincin emas putih melingkar di jari manisnya. Mirip sekali dengan cincin yang juga melingkar di tempat yang sama di jari Kaname. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka saling melingkarkan cincin itu satu sama lain. Ia bahkan masih ingat raut kebahagian dan senyum yang selalu terpancar di wajah kekasihnya. Cincin itu sudah seperti pengingat Kaname bahwa kini sekarang Zero telah menjadi miliknya dan dia sudah menjadi milik Zero seutuhnya. Hubungan mereka tidak lagi berdiri pada fondasi yang lemah. Ikatan mereka sudah menjadi lebih kuat dan sakral dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya mengucapkan janji suci itu ataupun saat ia menyodorkan cincin itu pada Zero untuk mengikat janji itu bersamanya.

"Nggg... Kaname?"

Sebuah erangan kecil dari sosok yang tertidur itu membangunkan Kaname dari lamunannya. Mata lavender itu menatapnya tidak fokus, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang nampaknya sulit untuk kembali.

"Maaf, kau jadi ikut terbangun, Zero."

Kaname mendorong belakang kepala Zero perlahan. Dibawanya tubuh yang masih setengah sadar itu mendekat padanya. Kepala Zero dengan nyaman berada dalam dekapan dada bidang Kaname. Bisa Kaname lihat mata lavender itu kembali terpejam. Direngkuhnya tubuh kekasihnya lebih erat. Aroma _lilac_ tercium samar dari helain perak lembut yang kini tepat berada di bawah wajahnya. Aroma ini tak pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman dan rileks. Perlahan mata _crimson_ itu ikut terpejam.

"Zero, terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Owari**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan author:<strong>

Makna dari jumlah dan bunga yang saya gunakan dalam bahasa bunga:

1 : kejujuran dan kesederhanaan; gladious : cinta pandangan pertama

2 : perasaan yang sama; iris: harapan

3 : aku mencintaimu; clover: jadilah milikku

7 : aku tergila-gila padamu; honesty: daya tarik

6 : jadikan aku milikmu; marjoram: kebahagiaan

9 : kita akan bersama selamanya; ivy: pernikahan

10 : kamu sempurna untukku; viscaria: maukah kau berdansa denganku?

11 : kamu orang paling berharga untukku; lily putih: aku bahagia bisa bersamamu

20 : aku benar-benar tulus padamu; krisan: kejujuran

* * *

><p>Akhirnya jadi juga. Walaupun telat, tak mengurangi semangat FID tahun ini. Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Vampire Knight. Jadi, minna yoroshiku onegai shimasu!<p>

Tema tahun ini benar-benar berat menurut saya. Jadi biar sesuai tema jumlah dari bunga yang dipakai di sini adalah 69. Yeiiiii!

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Berbagai koreksi, kritik dan saran selalu terbuka untuk perbaikan fanfiksi ini dan juga author. Akhir kata:

**Review Please!**

**and**

**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #6!**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
